


Long-Distance Prank War

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Pranks are harder long-distance, but not impossible.





	Long-Distance Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 649 "revenge"

“_So_,” said Tony, as soon as McGee had answered his phone, “_Tali loved the glitter_.”

“Did she?” asked McGee, all innocence.

“_Oh, yes. Especially the way it exploded out of the package and all over our apartment._”

McGee gave into his grin. “That was entirely your own fault. It was clearly labeled ‘exploding glitter’.”

“_It was_,” Tony allowed. “_It was also labeled ‘does not contain Plague’. So thanks for that._”

“How long did it take to clean up?” McGee asked.

“_I’ll let you know_,” said Tony. “_And Probie? I will get my revenge._”

“Can’t wait,” said McGee, and meant it.

THE END


End file.
